


Elastic Hearts

by Lockedsoulsam



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedsoulsam/pseuds/Lockedsoulsam
Summary: "I will have no one."Wanda bowed her head."You'll have me," Monica assured her.Being broken and grieving means picking yourself up at times when you don't want to. This time they won't have to do it alone.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Elastic Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Monica and Wanda's dynamic throughout the show always intrigued me. They seemed like they could be good for each other. I wanted to explore that a bit more. Writing grief and pain is my jam. Enjoy =)

“What could you possibly have to offer me?” Wanda’s voice rang steadily in her ears. Wanda waited expectantly as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. A raised brow served as a slight reminder that she didn’t truly have an answer. She hadn’t expected things to go this way. She wasn’t prepared to give a hope speech mid-day with S.W.O.R.D. guns pointed at her back. Yet here she was. Standing between Wanda Maximoff and men that would not hesitate to go through her if they needed to. To be fair, this was a mild day on the job. Her previous crazy ones included being stuck in a fake reality known as ‘The Hex’, a term coined by Darcy, and being blipped into oblivion for five years. Yeah, she’d take this right here over both of those. 

As she tried to reason with Wanda she exhaled. There was nothing any of them could offer her at this moment. Nothing that would change her mind. Monica was persistent and wouldn’t give up. She’d been there before herself. Hell, she was there. 

In this world, she was forced to deal with her problems. In The Hex, Wanda was the catalyst. Wanda is the antagonist and the protagonist in her own story at the same time. If she thought hard enough about it she might find herself believing it not to be true. What did she have to offer her? 

It sent chills down her spine at the look Wanda had given her. As if she was a stranger. As if they weren’t friends. Like a broken record, her mind played that sentence over and over again. The familiar lilt of Wanda’s accent washed over her as she struggled to figure out how things went bad so quickly. How could this happen? Well, things were a bit more clear now on how it was happening. Wanda was more in control than any of them thought. How could this be? Hayward put them all in danger to take Wanda down. He was supposed to be helping? Again it was Monica who took the initiative to approach Wanda. They were friends at one point. In some twisted way built upon lies and false reality, they were friends. 

Just seconds ago Wanda was standing in front of her. Five-foot-six and just as petite as ever but appearing so much taller as she tossed the drone at their feet. Monica watched in shock for just a second as Hayward instructed his men to stay on guard. Surely this wasn’t planned, right? They weren’t trying to harm Wanda? She had no time to think about it. Clearly, they were ready for a fight. One that didn’t need to happen. If only for a second she hesitated as Wanda’s focus went from Hayward to her. 

Still, she stood proudly in front of her. Not to attack or harass but to help. Wanda’s eyes flitted between hers and the men behind her. Tilting her head brown met green. All she needed was for Wanda to focus on her. Wanda’s heated gaze broke for only a second. Unshed tears threatened to spill as Wanda kept the energy ball at her side. Her fingers stiff and ready for any sudden movements. 

In a different world, she’d crack a joke about how Wanda was merely an inch taller than her but just as big in confidence. Her presence demanded attention. When she spoke they listened. Well, Monica did at least. Hayward was clearly after his own agenda. One she’d have to question him about later. 

Seeing Wanda step out of that Hex shook Monica to the core. Seeing her enter it again took a toll and this time she wasn’t letting her getaway. With the flick of her fingers, Wanda turned and stepped languidly to approach the barrier. She wasn’t concerned with them anymore. She needed to get home to her family. 

“Shit,” Monica held her breath. With her last bout of courage, she braced herself and chased after the redhead. She didn’t have a clue if the barrier would send her flying but there was no time to wait. She would curse herself for this later. Ignoring Hayward’s cries for his men to stand down, Monica rushed to the barrier and tackled Wanda to the ground. Only they were a step too close and Wanda a bit too quick as she tugged on her jacket sending them flying headfirst through the barrier.

Monica cried out for a second as she felt herself being ripped apart. She doesn’t remember it feeling like this the first time. She was bombarded again with waves and waves of sadness. Pure grief. She couldn’t look away from Wanda’s own look of surprise as they fell for what seemed like hours. 

Monica could hear her mother’s voice in her head as she gripped Wanda’s forearms a bit tighter. She could hear Carol’s. A voice she hadn’t allowed herself to think about in a while. The memories were next. Some her own and others Wanda’s. It was unsettling. Seeing someone else’s life. Seeing their pain with a front-row seat. Monica shook her head and tried to brace herself for whatever impact was coming. She pushed forward until finally, they were approaching the surface. 

They landed with a thud at the end of Ellis Avenue. They tumbled together before coming to a complete stop. Monica pushed against the grass to find that she was practically straddling Wanda. Wanda on her back merely staring up at her. Monica struggled to catch her breath as she looked down at Wanda. 

Wanda coughed. For a second she could see a flicker of color in Monica’s otherwise brown eyes. Using her thighs she wrapped her legs around Monica’s and in one quick maneuver ended up on top. There was a pause where they both looked at each other. Monica with surprise and Wanda with something she couldn’t quite make out. 

“Why did you do that?” Wanda yelled pressing her shoulder blade into the grass. “You weren’t supposed to follow me.”

“I do a lot of things I’m not supposed to,” Monica breathed out. She could easily get herself out of this stronghold if she wanted to. Could easily flip them over. Wanda wasn’t the only one with training. But she was the only one with powers. She had to stay aware of that. With one kick of her legs, she wrestled herself out from under Wanda and stood shakily. 

Taking a look around her she tried to pinpoint her location in Westview. There were houses about one hundred yards away. It was silent except for Wanda’s panting behind her. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins as she brought a hand to her chest. 

“How?” Wanda whispered before she bared her teeth. She wanted to question the sudden energy coming from Monica but she couldn’t figure it out. There was no time. Instead, she sought to do just as she did last time. Push her out. She was so tired of everyone taking what they wanted. Doing what they wanted when it came to her. This ended now. 

“Wanda, wait.” Monica blinked again. Taking a hesitant step forward she raised a hand. “Don’t do this. You’re better than this.”

“Am I ?” Wanda squared her jaw. “Because for some reason you people don’t understand what no means. You just take and take and take. I finally have what I want.” Wanda moved her hand to produce an energy ball once again. 

“Wanda, stop.” Monica didn’t move. Planting her feet firmly against the ground she felt the magic flowing within her. She was different. She could tell going through the hex changed her. Wanda’s magic was coursing through her and yet it felt more her own. Holding up a hand she begged for a second time. If she was going to hex her out of here so be it. She’d be damned if she didn’t listen. “There’s no one here. You don’t have to do this.” 

“Yes, I do.” Wanda lowered her head showing slight defeat. She was tired. So tired. “I finally have them. A family.” 

“And what a beautiful family it is but, Wanda, there are hundreds of families here in Westview being held hostage.” Monica stuck to her guns. She kept her eyes trained on Wanda. Noting her body language. She didn’t trust her fully yet. That also stung. Wanda was hurting this much was clear. The way Wanda stood with her feet shoulder-width apart. Her shoulders drooping with exhaustion but not backing down. Her hands at her sides but just as deadly as the weapons pointed at her moments ago. She could see a single tear slip as Wanda swiped at it. “Let these people go home. You can stop it all right here. Right now.”

“And what will I do?” Wanda asked petulantly. “I will have nothing. I will have no one.”

“You’ll have me,” Monica assured her. It was true. Despite everything going on, she found that she cared for the girl standing across from her. It was an odd feeling. One that she’d also have to file into the later box to question and explore. “I promise that.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Wanda spoke through her teeth. She so badly wanted to trust the woman in front of her. She wanted to take her words at face value but she couldn’t. Monica had lied to her before. She was a fraud just as much as Wanda was being. Yet here she stood in front of her acting as if she could save her. She didn’t want to be saved. “You are here to destroy me not help me.” 

“Wanda, please,” Monica dared to take a step forward. She didn’t miss the way Wanda raised her hands just a bit higher. Holding her own up in mock surrender she spoke softly. “I know Hayward is a dick but I prom- I can assure you that I truly didn’t know about the drone. I don’t roll like that and I certainly don’t lie. You can end this all right now and I will help you.” 

Wanda scoffed. “Help me? Help me with what? Help me do what? Go back to a reality where everyone I’ve ever loved and known is basically dead or gone. My parents. Pietro. Natasha. Vision. They’re all gone.” Wanda dropped her hand. “They left me.” 

Monica stood dumbfounded. Having lived through Wanda’s memories she knew this. She knew personally what Wanda was going through. A hole left in her own heart in the shape of her mother. She was Wanda just as much as Wanda was her. 

“Wanda, this isn’t right.” Monica began. She stepped forward an inch but stopped in her track as Wanda’s eyes lit up in anger. 

“It isn’t but what’s done is done,” Wanda said with finality. “I can’t... I can’t lose them. I can’t stop this.” 

“Can’t or won’t” Monica challenged. “We both know that you can stop it, Wanda. We both know that you don’t want to. We also both know that it isn’t your intention to hurt people. Right? Because they’re suffering, Wanda. The townspeople are suffering. If you let them go. End the hex. They could be free. They could go back to their families. This could all be over with.” 

“I-“ Wanda’s mouth snapped shut. 

She shook her head. Suffering? She honestly couldn’t wrap her mind around this conversation. 

“I’m telling you the truth,” Monica continued. “Somewhere deep down you know I am. I wouldn’t steer you wrong. “

“Why should I believe you?” Wanda raised a brow. “Why should I believe that you’re different from any of them?” She gestured to the world outside of the hex. The world where Hayward would no doubt be waiting for her with his guns and his men. No. She was safe here. Her family was safe here. 

“Because I am,” Monica said simply. “I’ve seen what you’ve been through. I lived here with you for what felt like weeks. Not once did I try to harm you. Not once did I try to be anything other than your friend.”

“That may be true but I can’t...” Wanda whispered. She looked into Monica’s eyes. So caring and understanding. How could she still want to help her after all of this? Why was she so good? 

“Wanda, let me help you.” This time she was close enough to take Wanda’s hand in hers. Every gentle fiber in her being was used to portray her emotions to Wanda. She could only hope that the girl understood. Wanda gasped when their hands met. The contact startling her to disengage the energy ball. They’d touch before. Hugged before. Why did this feel different? 

“Monica-” Wanda shook. Bowing her head, she bent her fingers. Raising them she sent Monica flying with a not so gentle push almost more violent than the last time. “You have to go.” Those were the last words Monica heard as she was sent from through the barrier once again. This was getting old.


End file.
